Saijan Jewel
by Princess Rhapsody
Summary: The mate of a saijan killed by Goku comes back to take revenge on him for taking her mate. But when she learns Vegeta is on Earth too...his mate is in danger too. Her only demand? The dragonballs to return her mate to the living V/B G/CC


  
  
**Title**: Saiyan Jewel  
**Author**: Princess Rhapsody  
**Rating**: R  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing pertaining to DBZ....except a ferret named Vegeta.....  
**Pairing**: Vegeta/Bulma Goku/Chi Chi  
**Summary**: The mate of a saijan killed by Goku comes back to take revenge on him for taking his mate. But when she learns Vegeta is on Earth too...his mate is in danger too. Her only demand? The dragonballs to return her mate to the living.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


****

The "New" Namek was once again a peaceful planet. The Nameks took well to their new home. They had all planted new crops and their homes were all furnished with the necessities. All was well and good again, until the day that fate decided to smack the Namekian race yet again.   
  
A spaceship with usual markings landed in the fields of the most populated Namekian village. The inhabitants stopped their daily routines to stare at the intrusion. Many of the young fighters began to raise their power-levels as high as they could, in hopes to scare away the new threat to their land. The spaceship lay dormant for several chilling minutes until the tiny spark of movement erupted. The large metal door opened to reveal a cloaked figure standing at the top of the loading ramp. The cloak revealed the visitors face, and hung loosely around its body. The clothing was tight black spandex with a strange marking on the chest. Several of the inhabitants relaxed upon seeing the creature. The spandex made it very evident that the intruder was a woman.   
  
The woman stood still judging the Namek's reactions. When she felt them relax at her presence, a since of pride flashed through her mind. She took long strideful steps down the walkway until she was standing on the soft dirt. She turned her head looking at the crowd of Nameks that had gathered around her.   
  
"I wish to speak to the elder." The young woman announced. No one made a move, they simply kept their eyes set on the intruder. Suddenly, an elderly Namek made his way into her line of vision.   
  
"I am the elder, state your business here." He said rather calmly. More calmly for the young woman's liking.   
  
"I am looking for the planet known as Earth. It is a rumor along the galaxy that this planet knows the Earthlings well."   
  
"We do. But we know nothing of you, so until you can give us a reason why we should tell you, then our lips stay sealed."   
  
"Very well, I shall give you all a reason." The young woman took the tip of her white leather boot and dug a small hole into the ground. She leant down near the hole and placed something inside. With a small smile on her lips she covered up the hole. She then stood proudly and began walking away. The Nameks looked around in curiosity until the woman spoke over her shoulder.   
  
"I'd move back if I were you." As soon as those words left her soft lips a tree shot forth from the ground, breaking the dirt and violently shaking the ground. A few of the Namek warriors charged the young woman upon instinct, but with a flick of her wrist a ki ball shot in their direction, they were burned alive before they could even react. She stopped walking and turned towards the elder once more.   
  
"That is my reason! It is known as the Tree of Might! As old as you are, you must've heard of it. The elder never spoke a word. He was staring up at the huge tree that was beginning to suck their planet and their bodies of energy. The young woman walked towards him while his eyes were still transfixed on the tree.   
  
"I have something you want, and you have something I want."   
  
"What do you have that I could possibly want?" The elder said with pure hatred in his voice. He thought of attacking her, but ever since she killed the young warriors, her ki was flowing around her, the silver cloud of lightening and energy was growing with every precious second.   
  
"Well, I can destroy the tree, and then, your planet and all your people will be spared."   
  
"Why is it that you wish to get to earth so bad."   
  
"I'm searching for something."   
  
"I can not tell you how to get to Earth. I will not betray those on that planet that we owe are lives to." The elder stated calmly, The young woman simply shrugged. The others watched in horror as her spaceship erupted with guards. The woman's henchman began slaughtering every one they could. The young woman was watching the chaos when the elder attacked her from behind with a ki blast of his own. The young woman was taken off guard and fell to the ground, but in a flash she was again on her feet and in front of the old Namek.   
  
"Nice trick, now I got one of my own, your people are dying, and I'm the only one that can stop it. Now tell me where Earth is." The young woman's hooded cloak slipped back ever so slightly, for the first time revealing her eyes. They were cold and heartless. The elderly Namek knew then, that there was no escaping her wrath on his people.   
  
"I will tell you if you spare their lives." He said referring to the remaining villagers. The woman smirked and said something in another language. Her henchman stopped and stood still where they stood. The elder's eye's widened.   
  
"I know that language, it's saiyan! You can't be a saiyan!" The young woman turned toward him, she looked unimpressed.   
  
"I am not a saijan, but it was the saijan tongue. Now tell me what I wish to know." The elder sighed heavily, if this young female warrior was not a saijan, she sure knew their speech fluently. He knew she must want Goku on earth, since her connection with saijans must be a strong one. With a heavy heart he told her where Earth was. The young woman listened intently. When he was done, he cast a glance up at the tree, that was in full glory, and the fruit was beginning to grow. The young woman smirked again and spoke quietly.   
  
"Thank you, I'm sure your good efforts will work for you when you leave this world." The elders eyes suddenly looked upon those of the woman. Without much effort she blew a ki blast through his chest, and watched as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. She glanced around at the remaining Nameks, they were growing weak from the tree, and the planet was dying around her. Her feet left the ground as she hovered up into the branches. She started pulling the fruit off the tree. One of her warriors appeared behind her.   
  
"M'lady, eating one of the fruit from the tree of might makes you god-like, why take so many."   
  
"Because Konstantine you know very well I will need as much fruit as I can find to defeat those on Earth. My revenge will be swift and painful."   
  
"Yes M'lady." Konstantine watched as the young woman filled a bag with several dozen fruits. When she was satisfied she turned towards him and smiled. "Please notify the men that we are departing now Konstantine." He nodded in respect in and exited the tree branches. The young woman flew out of the tree with her bag and stood by the trunk. She placed her hands upon the trunk and said words in a language only her and the devil understood. Then the tree itself began to die. She smiled triumphitly and turned to board her ship, she stopped as she saw the body of a dead Namek, she simply boarded the ramp, using the Namek's dead body as a step.   
  


****

  
  
As the ship was moving through space, it's destination was Earth. Konstantine walked into the main quarters of the ship where the young woman was standing, she had disregarded her cloak and was standing by a window, watching the stars fly past her. Her hair was long and flowing near her waist, it was a deep purple color, that matched her heartless eyes. She was still wearing her black spandex suit. She was absentmindedly rubbing her neck.   
  
"M'lady?" The woman stopped rubbing her neck but refused to turn around.   
  
"What is it Konstantine?"   
  
"Are sure you want us to leave you alone on that planet?"   
  
"Yes, I know what I'm doing. You are to drop me off in the middle of their night. And the rest is in my hands. You shall not return for me, ever."   
  
"But M'lady, we pledged our loyalty to you and.."   
  
"Don't you _DARE_ speak his name!" Her mood suddenly changed dramatically. She turned around, her facial features were beautiful and her eyes were heartless but yet haunting. She walked towards the scared man in front of her.   
  
"The rules are that only I am to say his name, I know you have pledged your lives to us and for that I am grateful but now is the time I make the quest myself, I have not come this far to have you and the rest of those mindless warriors to ruin this!"   
  
Konstantine bowed quickly, "Y...yes M'lady, please forgive me for not better respecting you judgment." And with that he made a hasty retreat. The young woman turned back towards the window, and began talking to the air that surrounded her.   
  
"Can you believe him? Questioning me? I will have to kill him before they drop me at that mud ball planet. I still can't believe that planet took my beloved away from me."   
  
She brushed her hair from her neck, revealing a bite mark on her neck. She was a saijan mate. She was not a saijan herself, but she was deeply connected to her mate. Her mate was killed on the planet Earth, and for her mark to still be visible, it shows that her and her saijan are ungodly connected. Her voice filled the room again.   
  
"I vowed to you when I heard of your death. That I would find the legendary dragonballs and revive you. And in the process I will teach those damn Earth saijans what it feels like to lose a mate. I will take theirs..."   
  
She turned when she heard an announcement on her personal intercom, she was nearing planet Earth. And her future will be obtained now. Her name is Amethyst...the mate of Turtles.   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
